100 Percabeth Themes
by annabeth-chase120
Summary: So...I decided to do the 100 Themes challenge thing. My topic is Percabeth! Yay! Rated T because I'm very paranoid. Reviews are really appreciated!
1. Intro

_**Okay, so I found the 100 Themes Challenge. I thought it would be pretty interesting if I tried it out. So, it's basically 100 drabbles or one shots about the topic. Mine is PERCABETH! *Balloons* Pretty original, but I absolutely LOVE Percabeth! Best couple of all time! ^_^ So here are the themes:**_

_**Here's the100 Themes challenge. It is 100 one shots about:**_

_**1. Introduction**_

_**2. Love**_

_**3. Light**_

_**4. Dark**_

_**5. Seeking Solace**_

_**6. Break Away**_

_**7. Heaven**_

_**8. Innocence**_

_**9. Drive**_

_**10. Breathe Again**_

_**11. Memory**_

_**12. Insanity**_

_**13. Misfortune**_

_**14. Smile**_

_**15. Silence**_

_**16. Questioning**_

_**17. Blood**_

_**18. Rainbow**_

_**19. Gray**_

_**20. Fortitude**_

_**21. Vacation**_

_**22. Mother Nature**_

_**23. Cat**_

_**24. No Time**_

_**25. Trouble Lurking**_

_**26. Tears**_

_**27. Foreign**_

_**28. Sorrow**_

_**29. Happiness**_

_**30. Under the Rain**_

_**31. Flowers**_

_**32. Night**_

_**33. Expectations**_

_**34. Stars**_

_**35. Hold My Hand**_

_**36. Precious Treasure**_

_**37. Eyes**_

_**38. Abandoned**_

_**39. Dreams**_

_**40. Rated**_

_**41. Teamwork**_

_**42. Standing Still**_

_**43. Dying-**_

_**44. Two Roads**_

_**45. Illusion**_

_**46. Family**_

_**47. Creation**_

_**48. Childhood**_

_**49. Stripes**_

_**50. Breaking the Rules**_

_**51. Sport**_

_**52. Deep in Thought**_

_**53. Keeping a Secret**_

_**54. Tower**_

_**55. Waiting**_

_**56. Danger Ahead**_

_**57. Sacrifice**_

_**58. Kick in the Head**_

_**59. No Way Out**_

_**60. Rejection**_

_**61. Fairy Tale**_

_**62. Magic**_

_**63. Do Not Disturb**_

_**64. Multitasking**_

_**65. Horror**_

_**66. Traps**_

_**67. Playing the Melody**_

_**68. Hero**_

_**69. Annoyance-**_

_**70. 67%**_

_**71. Obsession**_

_**72. Mischief Managed**_

_**73. I Can't**_

_**74. Are You Challenging Me?**_

_**75. Mirror**_

_**76. Broken Pieces**_

_**77. Test**_

_**78. Drink**_

_**79. Starvation**_

_**80. Words**_

_**81. Pen and Paper**_

_**82. Can You Hear Me?**_

_**83. Heal**_

_**84. Out Cold**_

_**85. Spiral**_

_**86. Seeing Red**_

_**87. Food**_

_**88. Pain**_

_**89. Through the Fire**_

_**90. Triangle**_

_**91. Drowning**_

_**92. All That I Have**_

_**93. Give Up**_

_**94. Last Hope**_

_**95. Advertisement**_

_**96. In the Storm**_

_**97. Safety First**_

_**98. Puzzle**_

_**99. Solitude**_

_**100. Relaxation**_


	2. Love

**LOVE**

Percy and Annabeth sat studying a war diagram in her cabin. This Titan War was intense. It always involved watching your back, studying battle plans, and thinking of new strategies. The Athena cabin was busy these days. Annabeth especially.

"So. Attack from right flank?" Percy asked.

Annabeth chuckled slightly, and moved Percy's hand. "Left flank, Seaweed Brain."

Percy huffed in annoyance. But secretly, he didn't mind her correcting him. He liked her, and she liked him too. They both just did their best to hide the fact. If they showed it, gods, too many people would tease them.

As they look at the diagram, Annabeth has to correct him many times, and she finds joy in it.

She sarcastically wonders what has changed about him.

**Sucky and short, I know. But I intend to make them better. Thanks!**


	3. Light

**LIGHT**

Annabeth jogged up to Percy and tapped his shoulder. He whirled around, and saw what she had done. She laughed insanely. He picked her up and held her over the lake. Annabeth continued to laugh as she put her arms around Percy's neck. As he was about to throw her in, he thought better of it. He set her down on the ground and kissed her full on the lips.

A rock hit him in the back. "What the fuck?" he yelled. Annabeth laughed even harder.

He turned around. Clarisse stood there cracking her knuckles.

"What the hell Clarisse?" Percy asked. "Why don't you throw one at her? Or your siblings?"

"Sorry, Prissy. I don't throw at girls. And my siblings, I've already dealt with them." She smiled deviously.

"Oh, it's on Clarisse!" Annabeth yelled.

"You wanna play that game, Princess?" Clarisse responded.

"Uh huh."

For hours, Annabeth, Clarisse and Percy pitched rocks at each other. The Stolls joined up, as did Grover and Malcolm. At the end of the day, there were some minor bruises and cuts, but they didn't care. They had had too much fun.

"Same time next week?" Annabeth and Percy asked the others.


	4. Dark

**DARK**

A fight was just waiting to happen. Annabeth and Percy were facing a couple of Gaea's bastard monsters. They charged, and the couple immediately joined the battle.

Things were going great. Percy hit a monster and blew it up with Greek fire. Annabeth high fived him and went back to hacking at the other.

She wasn't fast enough. It hit her in the stomach, and she went flying.

"NO!" Percy yelled. He hit the monster with Riptide immediately, and it died. He ran to his girlfriend's side. She had already lost consciousness, and Percy fought yelling in anger and rage. But he did anyways.

He gently scooped up his girlfriend, and promised that he would fix her.

**Very short, I know. Sorry!**


	5. Seeking Solace

**SEEKING SOLACE**

Annabeth was sick of this. Sick of waiting. Sick of anxiety and worry. Today, she would toss away all of her troubles. She would draw the line and end it there.

What she was sick of waiting for?

Percy.

She just had to stop. He _would_ remember her. She just had to give it time. But time was up. Right now, the _Argo II_ was approaching Camp Jupiter. Right now was the time. The decision.

The ship landed and the door opened. She searched frantically for Percy, rage and sadness building. She was fuming, but yet she had to wipe way too many tears away. She saw him walking up an aisle of Romans, looking just the same. Same shaggy black hair that hung in his face, same playful green eyes. Still a juvenile child at heart. She was glad Hera hadn't taken this from him, or the war, or endless hardships of quests or anything. She wanted him just the way he was.

Just the way you are.

He stretched out his arms, but she hesitated. He grew a sad look on his face. That's when she ran to him.

He smiled as she rushed to him. He picked her up and spun her around. The Romans and Greeks alike cheered, and Reyna smiled. Percy kissed her, and she joined the cheering.

But Annabeth didn't pay attention to her, or anything else, for that matter.

It's kind of hard to, with Percy kissing you.

There in Percy's arms, Annabeth couldn't have been happier ever in her life.

**Sorry, no dialogue. Annabeth might be a little OC here, but it fit the theme, you know? Review please!**


	6. Chapter 7: Heaven

**HEAVEN**

Annabeth thought Percy kissing her was like heaven. Like, even better. Better than Elysium or the Isles of the Blest. It was better than better could ever be. Sure, people teased and whistled when he kissed her or she kissed him, but she honestly didn't care. In a moment like that, it was just him and her.

One night, Percy and Annabeth had a date night. They went to see the movie 'Breaking Dawn.' Not a guy movie. But Annabeth wanted to see it, and Percy couldn't deny his Wise Girl anything. At one part in the movie, it was really important. But Percy kissed her, and the movie all went away from Annabeth's mind. All she was focused on was Percy.

They drove away from the theaters and Percy asked "You like the movie?"

"It was alright. It wasn't my favorite though."

"What was it then?"

"I think you know."

"It was me kissing you, wasn't it?"

"Of course, Seaweed Brain. You're my one and only."

"I knew you wouldn't be able to focus on that movie."

"I was, but you kissed me!" Annabeth protested.

"Sure….."

"You got something to say to me Seaweed Brain?"

"You'd kick my butt."

"You _know_ I'd kick your butt."

"Well, I had a lot of fun too, and it wasn't because of the movie."

"Me too."

Annabeth knew they would be pestered about how their date went in the morning by all of the other campers, but she honestly didn't care. All that mattered to her was having fun, and as long as she was with Percy, she was alright.


End file.
